Military Kindergarten
by Dusk12589
Summary: Okay, this is what I think kindergarten would have been like for the military crew. R
1. Chapter 1

**_Military Kindergarten_**

AN: Okay, I got the idea for this story from The Seven sins of Kindergarten, and from Fullmetal Preschoolers. I hope you like it.

* * *

"Okay class, take your seats. It's time for show'n tell." Mrs. Blaylock said.

"YAY!" Feury shouted as he ran to his desk with his back pack trailing behind him.

"Come on Roy." Riza said as she pulled Roy over to their desk.

"But I don't know what to show." Roy stated.

"It's alright Roy," Armstrong said, "you can do what I'm doing."

"And what is that?"

"A lollypop?" Jean asked removing the lollipop from his mouth.

"No, it's a spiderman toy." Breda stated as he held up his new spiderman toy.

"It's a new frog." Falman stated.

"you're all wrong." Armstrong said as he tore off his shirt and struck a pose. "It's my muscles."

"Do you see any muscles?" jean asked Breda as he poked Armstrong's arm.

"No."

"Armstrong, Jean, and Breda take your seats please. Armstrong please put your shirt back on." Mrs. Blaylock asked.

"Yes ma'am." Armstrong said as he picked up his shirt.

"Okay Feury, you're first."

A big smile grew on Feury's face as he bent over and un-zipped his back pack and pulled out his small black puppy before he raced to the front of the class. "This is my puppy. His name Black Hayate." He said as he hugged the small dog.

"You had your dog in you're back pack?" Riza asked.

Feury quickly nodded.

"Where'd Breda go?" Jean asked as he looked around the room.

"Breda?" Soon the whole class was looking around for Breda but it was Roy that found Breda hiding under the teacher's desk. "Breda, what you doing?"

"It's a dog! I hate dogs!" Breda cried.

Mrs. Blaylock walked over to Breda and Roy and knelt down by them. "It's okay Breda, it's a baby one." She stated as she helped Breda out from under her desk. "It's your turn." She said with a smile.

"Can the dog leave?" Breda asked.

"We'll put him in the back of the room." She said.

"Okay." Breda eye'd the dog as he slowly made his way to the front of the class.

"Go on Breda." Their teacher encouraged.

Breda looked down at the toy in his hands then up at the class, "This is my new spiderman toy I got yesterday." Breda said holding his toy up. "He can't do everything the real spiderman can do but he can fly." Breda stated as he threw the toy at the wall. "See?"

"Very nice, Breda. Do you want to pick who goes next?" Mrs. Blaylock asked.

"I pick...." Breda put a finger to his lips and looked at his friends. "Um...Roy." He said as he pointed at Roy.

"Okay Roy, your turn."

Roy looked back at Mrs. Blaylock then walked up to the front of the room, "I have a...." Roy shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled what ever he had in there out and listed what he had. "a hotwheel truck, gum, lint, and a marker." He stated before he placed the items back into his pocket.

"Thank you Roy, that was very nice. Jean it's-"

"I want Riza to go." Roy stated.

"Okay, Riza-"

"But I want to go!" Jean cried.

"Okay, Jean we let girls go first Jean then you can go." Their teacher said.

"Fine." Jean pouted as he folded his arms over his chest and stuck out his bottom lip.

Riza jumped out of her seat and walked to the front of the class. "I brought my toy gun." Riza stated as she held her water gun up, "I a good shot." She said as she aimed the gun at Breda and shot him with the water in side it.

"HEY!" Breda shouted as he tried to wipe the water off his face.

"Riza you know we don't spray each other."

"Sorry," Riza said as she placed her hands behind her back and gave her puppy eyes.

"It's alright, that's how we learn." Mrs. Blaylock said, "Okay Jean, it's your-"

"Mrs. Blaylock."

Everyone in the room turned to face the principal. "I'm sorry but we have a new student for your class." He said.

"Oh, where are they?"

The principal stepped a side and revealed a small blond headed boy. "His name is Edward Elric, he and his brother just got here."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Clarke." Mrs. Blaylock said as she walked over to Ed and showed him to his new seat next to Roy. "Class can we introduce ourselves to Ed?"

"But it my turn!" Jean shouted.

"Jean we don't yell. I know it's your turn for show'n tell, but we have a new student. You can intrudes yourself first."

Jean stuck out his bottom lip again then glared at Ed. "I'm Jean and this," Jean said holding up a big sucker (you know those really big ones you get from the curacies or a fair) "is my lollipop."

The whole class gave out a small 'whoa' as they looked at it.

"That thing is bigger then me." Ed said.

"A lot of things are bigger then you." Roy stated as he poked Ed's arm.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THEN A BUG!" Ed shouted.

"No one said that." Roy stated.

"Ed we-" Mrs. Blaylock stated but was cut off by Ed.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Ed jumped out of his seat and tackled Roy to the floor and started to tickle him, "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

"Edward!" Mrs. Blaylock walked over to the two boys and pulled Ed away from Roy.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Ed commanded.

"He tried to kill me!" Roy shouted as he ran behind Mrs. Blaylock and hid behind her leg.

"Roy-"

"Bad boy." Riza said as she started to shoot Ed with the water.

"Riza-"

"I'm not done!" Jean shouted.

"My turn!" Falman stated as he ran to the front of the room and pulled a frog out of his pocket. "I named him Froggy." Just then Froggy jumped out of Falman's hands and landed on Feury, who started to scream and run in circles.

"GET IT OFF!" He cried.

"Feury-"

"Ed look." Armstrong said as he tore his shirt off again.

"Class-"

Jean and Falman started to cry in the front as Ed continued to struggle, Roy was still hiding, Riza was trying to save Feury from the frog, Breda was throwing his toy against the wall and Armstrong continued to do mucil poses.

Mrs. Blaylock sighed and lowered her head. "This is going to be along school year."

* * *

AN: Okay, I know that's nothing like a real kindergarten class but I liked it. LOL **R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I had to add some things in this, I don't own any of the things. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Mrs. Blaylock laid Ed down on the spot she made for him to sleep, she stood up stait and looked at the sleeping class. "Now just to be quiet." She told herself as she turned to go to her desk but she stopped when she noticed that Jean was holding his lollipop. "He's going to make a mess with that." She said before she walked over and slipped it out of his small hands. "If only they could stay like this all day." She walked over to her desk and sat down and began to read her Twilight book.

-----

Ed's eyes slowly opened and he looked around, he couldn't see anything past the sleeping Armstrong in front of him.

"You awake?" A small voice asked.

Ed's mind wasn't fully awake so he didn't notice the voice was talking to him until someone poked him. "Wake up!" The voice hissed. Ed rolled over to face Roy and Riza standing over him. "Wake him up." Roy barked in a whisper. A smile grew on Riza's face as she pulled her water gun out from behind her back and started to spray Ed's face with the water.

"HEY-"

Jean covered Ed's mouth and placed a finger to his lips. "Shhh."

"What are you doing?" Ed asked.

"We on rescue mission." Jean stated.

"For what?" Ed asked as he wiped the water off his face.

"My lollipop."

"Why?"

"Because Mrs. Blaylock took it." Roy said as he pointed over at Mrs. Blaylock who was fast asleep on her desk with her book still open. "Come on." Roy got down on his hands and knees and began to crawl over to Mrs. Blaylock's desk, Jean and Riza were right behind him.

Ed watched the three make their way over to her desk, hiding behind chairs and tables to make sure Mrs. Blaylock wasn't going to wake up. "They crazy." Ed said as he laied back down and closed his eyes.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGG!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden cry of pain, Mrs. Blaylock shot out of her desk and looked around at the kids. "What's going on?"

It was Breda that screamed because Black Hayate climbed out of Feury's back pack and was licking Breda's face. "SAVE ME!" He begged as he tried to push the puppy away.

"Breda." Mrs. Blaylock walked over to Breda and the puppy and grabbed Breda and held him in her arms. "It's okay, see he's a nice puppy."

Roy, Riza, and Jean hid behind one of the many stuffed animals Mrs. Blaylock kept in there for them to play with. (All three were behind one and the bear is like that one from garffield)

"Mrs. Blaylock, where Roy?" Armstrong asked as he looked around.

"Roy?" Mrs. Blaylock repeated, she looked at the spot where she placed Roy and found him missing along with Riza and Jean. "Kids?" She started to look around the room and spotted them behind the teddy bear. "What are you kids doing?" She asked walking up to them.

"No can see me." Jean said as he barried his face into the baer's back.

Mrs. Blaylock let out a small giggle as she knelt down by the three and smiled at them. "Okay then, Roy and Riza will help me find you."

"No can see us." Roy said covering his and Riza's head with his hands.

"Okay then, I guess Ed or one of the other's will have to help me." She looked over her shoulder at the four still covered with their blankets.

"I will!" Ed shouted as he jumped up and ran over to Jean and tore the bear away form him. "Found you!"

"CHEATER!" Jean shouted. "You saw us!"

"Mrs. Blaylock he cheated." Roy complained as he pointed back at Ed.

"Roy-"

"No I didn't!"

"Did to."

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Boys-"

"Ed shut up!" Jean shouted louder then the others. All the kids gasped because to them 'shut up' was a bad thing to say.

"Take that back!" Ed barked.

"Never!" Jean stood up and took off running around the room with Ed clouse behind him.

"Roy, Jean said the bad word." Riza said as she turned to face Roy.

"He in trouble." Roy said.

"Ed, Jean-"

Just then Ed managed to catch up to Jean and tackled him. "Stupid sucker boy!"

"I'm not a sucker boy!"

"Are to."

"Are not!"

Mrs. Blaylock placed Breda on the floor then walked over to Ed and Jean and picked Jean up. "Boy's you can't-"

"MINI PEOPLE WILL RULE THE WORLD!" Ed shouted as he did a victory lap around Mrs. Blaylock.

"Bigger then you? Or how big?" Jean asked.

"WHAT!" Ed stopped infront of Mrs. Blaylock and glared up at Jean. "I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" He shouted as he tried to jump up and grab Jean's foot.

"Ha ha, shorty." Jean teased.

"Boys stop!" Mrs. Blaylock shouted at the class.

All the kids gasped and looked at her, "She yelled at us." Feury said in a whisper before him and the others started to cry.

"I'm sorry kids." She said as she sighed and placed Jean on the ground. "How about we watch a movie and eat snacks before it's time for us to go home. How's that sound?" She asked in hopes of makeing them stop crying.

All but Breda stopped crying. "Breda, food." Jean said as he patted Breda's head.

"What wrong?" Riza asked walking over to them with Roy behind her.

"Doggy got spiderman." Breda cried as he pointed at Black Hayate who was sitting by the small toy.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own FMA or Twilight. If you like the Twilight books then there is a part in here that'll make you sad or mad. But just read and you'll see what I mean.

* * *

Jean looked at the puppy then walked over to it and snatched the toy away from it like he was a starving man that found some food. "Bad dog!" He said before giving the toy back to Breda.

"MOVIE!" Armstrong shouted as he ran over to the small TV in the room. "Movie, movie." Armstrong loved movie time, mostly because of the snacks.

"Okay, hold on." Mrs. Blaylock was glad her plan worked, she walked over to one of the many shelves by her desk and started to look through the movies.

Roy tapped Jean and Riza on the shoulder and pointed back at her desk, "Sucker." He said reminding them of their mission. A grin grew on their faces as they got back down on their hands and knees and crawled over to Mrs. Blaylock's desk.

Roy peeked around one of the desk legs at their teacher before he gave Jean and Riza the clear. Jean looked at Riza then smiled, "Let's go." Jean and Riza climbed onto their teachers chair then Riza helped Jean on to the desk.

"Do you see it?" Riza asked.

"No." Jean said almost in tears. "Wait." Jean lifted up the Twilight book and found his sucker stuck to the pages. "Found it!" He cheered.

Mrs. Blaylock looked over at him and gasped at the site of Jean trying to remove his sucker form the pages but took the pages out with it. "No, what are you doing Jean?" She asked as she walked over to the three.

"Sucker." Jean said as he held up his sucker with the pages stuck to it.

"Jean, that wasn't my book." She said as she picked up the book and looked at the pages Jean tore out. "Oh no, that was the part when Bella learns that Edward is a vampire."

"I sorry." Jean said giveing her puppy eyes.

"It's not your fault." She said as she tried to remove one of the pages form Jean's sucker.

Jean looked at Mrs. Blaylock then down at his sucker. "Here." He said as he placed the sticky part of his sucker into her hands. "You have." He said before he jumped off the desk and onto the floor by Roy.

Mrs. Blaylock looked at the sucker in her hands then down at Jean, "....Thanks." She grabbed the stick and pulled it away form her hand. She watched as Jean and the others ran over to Armstrong and the TV before she placed everything down and walked to the sink in the back of the room and washed her hands. "Falman, will you pick a movie." She asked.

"Okay." Falman stood up and ran over to the movies and began to look through them.

"Why she make us pick? We can't read." Breda whispered to Roy.

Roy shurged. "At lest she didn't aske Ed, or we no watch movie."

Ed heard that and turned to Roy and Breda. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THEN A BABY ROCK!" Ed shouted.

"I no say rock." Roy stated.

"YOU MEAN!"

"I got one Mrs. Blaylock." Falman said as he pulled off the small DVD case that had the most colors on it.

"Okay." She walked back over to them and took the case from Falman so she could put the DVD in. "Who want's milk and cookies?" She asked turning to face them.

"ME! ME! ME!" All the kids shouted as they raised their hands high above their heads.

"Okay, I'll grab them." She pulled the gallon of milk and the cookie box out of the small fridge she kept by her desk and grabbed the small white cups then walked over to the table and started to get things read for them. "Okay, no messes." She said as she placed the first set of cookies and cup of milk in front of Ed, then Roy and so on. "Now you have to be quiet for the movie." Mrs. Blaylock pushed play on the DVD player and sat at her desk.

They were watching Barny. (.....I couldn't think of a good kids show....) Armstrong stood up and started to sing and dance like Barny.

"Hey, I can't see!" Breda said as he started to look around Armstrong.

"Sit down!" Feury said.

"Move!" Jean crawled in front of Armstrong and accidentally spilling his and Breda's milk.

"My milk!" Breda cried.

Mrs. Blaylock looked up at the kids then sighed. "They'll never learn." She stood up and walked over to the small group. "Armstrong, we need to sit down. Jean you need to clean the milk up while I get you and Breda some more."

"Yes ma'am." Jean and Armstrong said together. Jean started to wipe his hand of the milk and mashed it deeper into the carpet.

"Jean-"

"Ed drink you milk." Roy said as he tapped the side of Ed's cup.

"NO!"

"Why?" Riza asked as she crawled over to them.

"SHHH!" Feury and Falman hissed.

Mrs. Blaylock looked at the chaos that was starting up, "I think I'm going to call in sick tomorrow." She said as she shook her head.

"Miss, Ed dumped his milk on me!" Roy stated as he ran up to Mrs. Blaylock with milk dripping off the ends of his hair.

"Ed we-"

"Get back here!" Ed shouted as he ran after Roy with another glass of milk.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Roy took off running in fear that more milk will be in his hair.

* * *

AN: Okay this is the last chapter because I can't think of anything else to add. LOL R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Aloha one and all,

I would like to thank everyone for reading my stories, and for all the support I got in reviews. I am proud to anouse to my followers and readers that I do have a book published and for sell. You are able to find it on .

The title of my book is Elements of Ashes.

Thank you all so much.

Love Dusk12589


	5. Chapter 5

Aloha one and all,

I would like to thank everyone for reading my stories, and for all the support I got in reviews. I am proud to anouse to my followers and readers that I do have a book published and for sell. You are able to find it on .

The title of my book is Elements of Ashes.

Thank you all so much.

Love Dusk12589


End file.
